Snape and Lily: Bully
by Dimple Bracegirdle
Summary: A simple one-shot of Snape and Lily.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, parts of the plot, the setting, and some of the dialogue. **

Snape and Lily: Bully

"Well look who it is. Snivellus," James exclaimed happily upon seeing Snape walking in the direction of the tree he, Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail were hanging out under. As the greasy haired teen came closer he and Sirius got up and pulled their wands out, pleased to finally be able to have a little fun with Snape after a few days of being good.

"All right there, Snivellus?" Sirius asked as he and James sneered at the greasy haired teen.

Snape dropped his bag as soon as he saw Sirius and James and made to pull out his own wand, but as he was taking his hand out from inside his robes he heard James shout, "Expelliarmus!" Suddenly his wand was ripped out of his hand, as if by an invisible force, and he was rendered wandless, and faced with two armed opponents who didn't look like they were going to go easy on him.

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter as Snape's wand flew fifteen feet before landing in the grass with a light thud. His laughter acted as a signal to everyone else outside that Snape had once again fallen victim to the bullying ways of him and James and soon enough a large crowd of students began to congregate near them to watch the following one-sided fight ensue.

As this was happening, and distracting Sirius and James momentarily, Snape lunged in attempt to retrieve his fallen wand. But he didn't expect James to secretly be keeping an eye on him to make sure that he didn't do anything, such as make an attempt to get his wand back.

"Impedimenta!" James said, pointing his wand at Snape when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the greasy haired teen making a dive for his fallen wand.

Suddenly Snape was knocked off of his feet, his body landing on the ground with a light thud. He lay on the ground, panting, as Sirius and James, wands at the ready, advanced on him, James all the while attempting to impress a small group of girls over near the edge of the black lake.

"Come out here to study, Snivelly?" James asked, looking away from the girls at the lake to leer down at Snape with hatred.

"It must be really hard for him to study out here. Seeing as his hair's all greasy and he looks as pale as an albino," Sirius said viciously.

The on looking crowd laughed, and pointed, at Snape while Wormtail sniggered loudly at the greasy hair teen, who was struggling to break the jinx put on him.

While everyone was laughing Snape tried to get up, but the jinx was still in effect and was causing him to struggle, as if he was being held down by invisible ropes. This caused the crowd, along with Wormtail, to laugh louder. "You-just-wait," He spit out between pants after a few minutes of struggling to get up, a look of pure hatred towards James and Sirius burning in his dark eyes.

"Wait for what?" Sirius jeered. "What are you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape uttered a mixture of swearwords and hexes, but they didn't really have any effect since his wand was still fifteen feet away from where he lay on the ground.

"Seems we need to wash your mouth out, Snivellus," James said coldly. "Scourgify!"

All of a sudden pink soap bubbles began to stream from Snape's mouth, the froth covering his lips, making him choke and gag.

"Leave him alone!"

James and Sirius turned around and watched as the red haired girl, from the group by the lake, began to approach them. As she got closer James smiled and brought his hand, which was holding his wand, down to his side. "All right there, Evans?"

"Leave him alone, Potter. What has he ever done to you?" Lily looked at James with great dislike as she stopped once she was a foot away from the three boys and the crowd of onlookers.

"He hasn't really ever done anything to me. It's more the mere fact that he exists," James said thoughtfully. "If you know what I mean…"

At this many of the on looking crowd, including Sirius and Wormtail, laughed, but Lupin didn't and neither did Lily, who didn't find James's answer funny in the least bit.

"You think you're so funny, but the truth is that you're really just an arrogant, bullying git, Potter. Now, leave him alone," Lily said, glaring at James with utter disgust and dislike all the while.

"I'll leave him alone, but only if you go out with me, Evans," James said with a truthful smile. "Go out with me and I'll never lay my wand on old Snivelly here again."

In the background the Impediment Jinx was finally beginning to wear off and Snape was slowly beginning to inch towards where his fallen wand lay, spitting out soap spuds all the while.

"I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last wizard on earth and I had a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily said harshly, the look of disgust and dislike still on her face.

"Tough luck, Prongs," Sirius said to James upon seeing the look of rejection that briefly flitted across his face. He then turned back around to keep an eye on Snape, having finally remembered that the greasy haired teen was still there. "OY!"

Sadly Sirius was too late as Snape had already picked up his wand and was now directing it straight at James. In a matter of moments there was a flash of bright light and a shallow cut appeared on James's face, dripping a small amount of blood on to his robes.

James quickly spun back around to face Snape and a moment later there was a second flash of bright light. Only this time Snape was hanging upside down in the air with his robes falling over his head, revealing the greasy teen's skinny, pale legs and his pair of graying underwear.

Many from the still on looking crowd cheered loudly while James, Sirius, and Wormtail erupted into a raucous bout of laughter.

"Let him down," Lily said, her serious expression momentarily slipping to reveal a small smile before hardening again.

"Certainly," James said, jerking his wand in an upwards motion.

Snape fell to the ground, unceremoniously, in a crumpled heap. A moment later, after he disentangled himself from his robes, he quickly got to his feet, wand up and ready to defend himself against the two Gryffindors.

Alas Sirius had noticed this and said, "Locomotor mortis!" Thus causing Snape to fall to the ground again, but this time he was as rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, her own wand out now and pointed at James and Sirius.

"Come on, Evans, don't make me hex you," James said honestly, a smile on his face.

"Take the curse off of him then, Potter!"

James sighed once before turning to Snape and reluctantly muttering the counter curse. "There you go," he said as the greasy haired teen struggled back to his feet, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus."

Snape didn't reply as he finally stood up and stored his wand back in his robes. Afterwards he quickly picked up his bag from the ground, keeping his eyes trained down at his feet rather than up at Lily.

A moment later James, Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail walked away, James looking back at Lily one more time before they finally disappeared back inside the castle.

Lily turned back around, after watching the four walk off, and cautiously approached Snape, the on looking crowd having already dispersed, leaving them alone. When she reached him she stopped half an inch away and just stood there.

Upon hearing Lily approach Snape looked up and gave the red haired teen a small smile. "Thanks for stopping them before things could get any worse."

"You're welcome, Snape." Lily blushed lightly, smiling back at the greasy haired teen easily.

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment, just staring and smiling at each other, before breaking their gaze and going off in separate directions, Lily back to her friends and Snape over to a quiet place to study.

**A/N: Decided to try something awsome like a Snape/Lily. Also, If any of you can CORRECTLY guess the Harry Potter book and the title of the chapter from that book that I used as reference then you will be rewarded with a one-shot of your choice. Enjoy. :D**


End file.
